


Class 1-A gang

by Lay_Lay_lovesmha



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou is mean, Denki is still dumb, Gay, Midoriya is best boi, Multi, Other, Teachers are wack, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lay_Lay_lovesmha/pseuds/Lay_Lay_lovesmha
Summary: Iida made a groupchatBig MistakeHijinks will ensue
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Shouji Mezou/Tokoyami Fumikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1: New Chat who dis?

* * *

**Iida** **Tenya has added 19 others to “Class 1-A”**

Iida: Welcome to this group conversation may we dwell in the presence of others and form strong bonds

Kirishima: Sweet! A group chat!!

Kaminari: KIRI BROOO!

Kirishima: KAMI BROOO!

Kaminari: You know what this means...

Kirishima: Yep!

Kaminari: NICKNAMES!!!

**Kaminari has changed “Kirishima” to “ Hard as a R(c)ock”**

**Kirishima has changed “Kaminari” to “Discount Mall Pikachu”**

**Discount Mall Pikachu had changed “ Todoroki” to “Daddy Issues”**

**Hard as a R(c)ock had changed “Mina” to “Cotton Candy”**

Hard as a R(c)ock: This should be good for now

Discount Mall Pikachu: Yep!

Hard as a R(c)ock: Wait!

**Hard as a R(c)ock had changed “Katsuki” to “ Gay for Deku”**

**Hard as a R(c)ock had changed “Izuku” to “Gay for BakuBro”**

Hard as a R(c)ock: It is done

Gay for BakuBro: Kiri what the fuck?!?

Hard as a R(c)ock: TwT sorry man, i mean it’s obvious you guys are a thing

Gay for Deku: WE ARE NOT TOGETHER SHITTY HAIR!

Hard as a R(c)ock: sureeee. Like i ain’t seen y’all walking around the school holding hands. I’m not as dense as Kaminari

Discount Mall Pikachu: HEY!

Hard as a R(c)ock: Sorry Kami Bro but it’s true

Gay for BakuBro: anywayyyyys... Kacchan and I AREN’T dating!

Gay for Deku: what the nerd said!

Uravity: It is a very pressing matter tho...

A/N:(i’m too fucking lazy to change all these names so the rest of the class have set nicknames off screen. AUTHOR OUT!)

Gay for BakuBro: Uraraka-san. Why hast thou forsaketh meh!!

Uravity: I mean...WTF?!?

Edgy Bourgeoisie: wut?

Uravity: i just heard a loud clang in the vents...

Gay for BakuBro: oh that was me...

Iida:Why are you in the vents??

Gay for BakuBro: i’m drowning my woes

Kermit goes Kero: Midoriya-Chan, get out of the vents

Uravity: yea...it’s weird...

Gay for BakuBro: Never!

Gay for Deku: DEKU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE DAMN VENTS BEFORE I MAKE YOU!

Gay for BakuBro: fight me bitch!

Daddy Issues: ohhhhh shit....

Edgy Bourgeoisie: Emo friend!

Daddy Issues: sup

Airpods: Attention fellow emos! Our meeting will commence in a 5 mins!

Daddy Issues: aight!


	2. Chapter 2: Gay emos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emos will discuss gayness
> 
> Izu consults his boyfriend(you should know who) about it

Discount Mall Pikachu: BIG CHUNGUS IS GOD!!

Hard as a R(c)ock: Kami, Bro, I love ya and all but Big Chungus is a sin!

Gay for BakuBro: agreed

Uravity: @Iida what time did you wanna grab coffee??

Iida: 5:00

Gay for BakuBro: you guys gonna get coffee without me? T^ T i am hurt

Uravity: don’t you have a boyfriend to get your own coffee with??

Gay for Bakubro: No??

Uravity: it’s confirmed!! Izu-Chan is GAY!

Discount Mall Pikachu: or is he European?

Cotton Candy: nah, he’s asian

Uravity: Nah Du- DAMNIT IZUKU!!!

Mama Momo: What is it?!

Uravity: this little bastard decided it would be a good idea to hide in the vents again... and he fell into my room...now he’s crying in pain about his fingers

Gay for BakuBro: but my fingers hurt like hell!

Edgy Bourgeoisie: you break those 24/7 -_-

Gay for BakuBro: i’m not even sure my bones exist anymore at this point...

**EdgyBourgeoisie has changed “Gay for BakuBro” to “ BoNeS WhO??”**

BoNeS WhO??: Nice -w-

Edgy Bourgeoisie: Np

**-In “Emos Unite”-**

Airpods: Fellow emos!

Daddy Issues: Yea?

Edgy Bourgeoisie: Not Listening

BoNeS WhO??: Wut?

Airpods: We have to discuss our gay problems...

Daddy Issues: i’m straight tho...

Airpods: we need your opinions emo

**\- Izubae to Explodobabe-**

Izubae: Babe. We have a problem

Explodobabe: what is it?

Izubae: My fellow emos are discussing our gayness.Minus Shoto

Explodobabe: Do NOT tell them.

Izubae: Ik Ik

Explodobabe: just hang on in there and avoid all questions about your relationship status. 

(Taken. Duh!)

Izubae: ok. Love ya Kacchan

Explodobabe: whatever,nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this mostly gay chapter my lovely people of the internet


	3. Chapter 3: Found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A is remembering funny moments
> 
> Bakudeku is found out through a memory
> 
> Kirishima already knew about them
> 
> So did Todoroki and Tokoyami

Uravity: @BoNeS WhO?? remember when you fell down the stairs?

BoNeS WhO??: yes, my arm was sore for a week after that

Kermit goes Kero: I remember that!

Hard as a R(c)ock: sameee

Airpods: anyone remember when Todoroki froze Bakugo for a full 3 hours??

Iida: What did he do again?

BoNeS WhO??: nearly set me on fire for the umpteenth time...

Iida: oh yea

(A/N: Imma Change BakuBro’s name)

BlastyPomeranian: I nearly got frostbite from that!

Daddy issues: Worth it!

MamaMomo: Anyone remember when Kaminari got his hand stuck in that toaster?

Airpods: Omg! Yessss!

Uravity: what a day!

Discount Mall Pikachu: Hey! 

BoNeS WhO??: I had to help him get out... that’s not as bad as when Kacchan got his arm stuck between the couch cushions...

BlastyPomeranian: we agreed never to bring that up ever again Deku!!

BoNeS WhO??: -w- i’m not sorry

Uravity: WAIT! I REMEMBER THAT DAY!!

BoNeS WhO??: see!

BlastyPomeranian: I WILL EXPLODE YOUR ASS FOR THIS DEKU!!

BoNeS WhO??: You know you love me

BoNeS WhO??: *us

BoNeS WhO??: Shit!

Uravity: What?

Iida: What?

Airpods: What?

BlastyPomeranian: Nice going asshat...

Uravity: How long??

BoNeS WhO??: 2 months...

Airpods: How dumb are we to not notice this?

Hard as a R(c)ock: I figured this out ages ago dudes... It was blatantly obvious...

Daddy Issues: Same here...

Uravity: how??

Kirishima: I bugged BakuBro until i got him to crack 

BlastyPomeranian: -_- you wouldn’t stop fucking bugging me!

Iida: How about you Todoroki-kun??

Daddy Issues: I went to give Midoriya his homework in his dorm and walked in on them making out T-T 

Edgy Bourgeoisie: I was with him...

Daddy Issues: yep...

BoNeS WhO??: TwT i feel so exposed rn

BlastyPomeranian: -_- well next time maybe lock the damn door nerd!

BoNeS WhO??: T-T

Cotton Candy: You know what this means bois!

BoNeS WhO??: wut??

Cotton: the Baku and Deku squads must merge!!

Daddy Issues: to form...?

Cotton Candy: The BakuDeku squad!!

BoNeS WhO??: Yasssss!!!

Uravity: ÒwÓ i’m in!!

BlastyPomeranian: No... just...no...

BoNeS WhO??: Pwease Kacchan Ó^Ò

BlastyPomeranian: fine...

Uravity: we found his weakness!!!

Daddy Issues: who could say no to Midoriya? He’s freaking pure!

BlastyPomeranian: sureeee...he may seem pure, but he has a dark side.

BoNeS WhO??: It’s true

Uravity: oh do speak of this...

BoNeS WhO??: it was on our first date... we ran into some people we knew in middle school...

Blasty: the fuckers started talking shit about how i’d stooped down to a low level and other shit...

BoNeS WhO??: and i told them... You ever talk shit about my Kacchan again and the police will never ever find your bodies cause i’d have burnt them and dumped your ashes in a river 

Uravity: HOLY-

Iida: O-O i now fear Midoriya.... 

BoNeS WhO??: and who said i was the only bad one. Kacchan is a monster in the-

BlastyPomeranian: they don’t need to know that!

Invisibish: Ohoho they be kinky ÕwÕ

Daddy Issues: i heard them do it once...it was during lunch in the locker rooms...Midoriya you’re a bit too loud my friend...

BoNeS WhO??: Whyyyy Todoroki T-T. Why you gotta expose people!

Todoroki: i heard the lockers clanging dude... you need to work on your discreetness...

Uravity: holy shit.... i’m ded X-X

Airpods: my face is red...

MamaMomo: O-O i didn’t need this info...

BlastyPomeranian: Don’t blame me...

Uravity: you were the one screwing him -~- tf?

BlastyPomeranian: the nerd can’t keep his hands to himself...he’s a kinky little shit

BoNeS WhO??: says you 

Daddy Issues: O>O that started over something about being handsy

Hard as a R(c)ock: oh yea... Izuku was feeling this guy under the lunch table...

BoNeS WhO??: T^T why am i being exposed bruh?!

Uravity: nah that’s being desperate

BoNeS WhO??: Kacchan’s started things as well

Daddy Issues: you mean in that one abandoned class room that night...??

BoNeS WhO??: How????!!!

Daddy Issues: I sometimes walk the halls at night...and i heard you two...

BoNeS WhO??: i swear on my life...

Daddy Issues: You seem to enjoy it... on a desk tho? That must have hurt...

BoNeS WhO??: My back was sore that morning!

BlastyPomeranian: O>O

Iida: I’m not questioning this anymore...

Daddy Issues: Eh, i’ve heard them in other places... the bathroom, detention, classroom-

BoNeS WhO??: That’s enough...

Uravity: you two are just...Damn...

BoNeS WhO??: Ò^Ó Todoroki you’re mean...

Daddy Issues: nah, just stating facts... i’ve even caught you in the act man...

BlastyPomeranian: When?!?

Daddy Issues: *cough* Midoriya’s dorm against his desk *cough*

BoNeS WhO??: Ahhhhhh >////< !!!!

BlastyPomeranian: :/

Daddy Issues: Should’ve seen the look on Midoriya’s face man...lewdest thing i ever did see...

Edgy Bourgeoisie: facts bro...he moans freaking loud!

Uravity: no wonder i kept hearing “ Kacchan” and “Daddy” and “Please” over and over again that night...

Daddy Issues: Midoriya has a Daddy Kink...

BoNeS WhO??: Todoroki Staph!!!

Daddy Issues: fine fine... also know... Aizawa caught you before...

BlastyPomeranian: yeahhhh...we don’t talk about that day...

BoNeS WhO??: can we please change the topic from our sex life...??

Daddy Issues: yeah sure...what to talk about??

BoNeS WhO??: we were talking about memories before all this shit happened...

Discount Mall Pikachu: ok then... anyone remember movie night??

Uravity: Yes... I’m still mad at Deku-kun from that night!

BoNeS WhO??: I said i was sorry!!

Uravity: Ò-Ó that doesn’t help!

MamaMomo: why are you mad??

Uravity: that little stunt he pulled during that horror movie!

Iida: Ohhhh

MamaMomo: ?

Uravity: that little fucker hid in the vents and when the jumpscare came on he jumped down and raised a knife, screeching like a demon!

BoNeS WhO??: Uraraka-san i’m sowwyyyyy

Uravity: ok fine i forgive you

Uravity: but...

BoNeS WhO??: ?

Uravity: @BlastyPomeranian

BlastyPomeranian: what is it pink cheeks?

Uravity: mind punishing this bad boy~

BlastyPomeranian: i don’t mind at all~

BlastyPomeranian: oh bunny~

BoNeS WhO??: Nooooope!

BlastyPomeranian: Don’t be afraid Bunny~

Uravity: Bunny?

BlastyPomeranian: a little nickname i came up with if he’s misbehaved~~

Uravity: ohhh

BlastyPomeranian: I’m at his door. Bunny open up~

BoNeS WhO??: No!

BlastyPomeranian: you’ll only make your punishment worse~

BoNeS WhO??: Shit! He broke my door down!!

BoNeS WhO??: bye guys... you won’t be seeing me for a while T///T and i won’t be able to walk for a while 

BlastyPomeranian: peace out~

Uravity: good luck Deku-kun~~

Iida: :/ what now?

Airpods: Idk...


	4. Chapter 4: Crying,Arguing,Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class discusses the best brand of clothing and all that other jazz
> 
> Izu gets a divorce
> 
> Uraraka makes the bean cry
> 
> Shit goes down
> 
> Ship is discovered

Uravity: HOT TOPIC IS TERRIBLE JIRO!

Airpods: NO IT ISN’T!!

Daddy Issues: Kinda sucks man

Airpod: fellow emo how could you!

Daddy Issues: -3- i ain’t the only emo

Edgy Bourgeoisie: I like Hot Topic...

Airpods: see!

Daddy Issues: that’s not all the emos... 

Daddy Issues: @BoNeSWhO?? Do you like Hot Topic?

BoNeS WhO??: Yes

Airpods: UwU you truly are a true emo 

BoNeS WhO: i’d be more than that if i could feel my lower body -~-

Daddy Issues: sucks to be you

BoNeS WhO??: Fuck you @Uravity

Uravity: Nah man, i’m pretty sure you’re gay

BoNeS WhO??: Oh fuck me -_-

Hard as a R(c)ock: BakuBro already did that 

BoNeS WhO??: do you want to die today?

Hard as a R(c)ock: No i want to die at 85

BoNeS WhO??: -~- i hate you

Uravity: Ik what you don’t hate ÕwÕ

BoNeS WhO??: Uraraka-san you meanie... I want a divorce Ò^Ó

Uravity: Ó^Ò Izu no... I sowwy

Iida: since when are you married?

BoNeS WhO??: It was completely platonic

BoNeS WhO??: I’m getting a platonic divorce on Uraraka! 

Uravity: T-T

BoNeS WhO??: She’s the reason i can’t feel my lower body!

Uravity: T^T Izu i’m sowwyyyy

BoNeS WhO??: Fine...but you’re sleeping on the couch Ò~Ó

Uravity: T^T

Iida: Midoriya, don’t mind me asking, but where’s Bakugo?

BoNeS WhO??: He fell alseep. I guess he was tired O>O

Uravity: with the amount of stamina you have, i’d be hella tired too!

BoNeS WhO??: what can i say? That’s just who i am ÒwÓ

Daddy Issues: I mean you two have fucked everyday this week  
  
BoNeS WhO: Todoroki i fucking swear to All Might!!

BoNeS WhO??: I will personally call your father and make him take you on a father-son bonding trip!

Daddy Issues: Ok Ok! I’ll stop...don’t have to go that damn far!

BoNeS WhO??: well maybe i don’t want the secrets of my sex life out in the open!

Daddy Issues: be.more.discreet

BoNeS WhO??: Blah Blah Blah

Uravity: ENOUGH DAMMIT! I’M SO FUCKING TIRED OF YOUR GOD DAMN ARGUING!! IT’S REALLY PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF!!   
  
Iida: mind blown...

Discount Mall Pikachu: Oh Whale

Airpods: Kaminari I swear-

Discount Mall Pikachu: sorry...

BoNeS WhO??: .....

Uravity: Izu...I

BoNeS WhO??: leave me alone Uraraka...

Uravity: but-

BoNeS WhO??: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Uravity: ...

-BoNeS WhO?? Has logged off-

Uravity: i feel so bad...

Daddy Issues: I can sense a presence of a particular blonde

Uravity: oh no...i’m fucked

Daddy Issues: pretty much

Airpods: yep

Iida: i hate to say it but yep, you are indeed fucked...

MamaMomo: have to agree

Edgy Bourgeoisie: R.I.P my friend

Hard as a R(c)ock: Here he comes...

-BlastyPomeranian has logged on-

Invisibish: Uh oh...

BlastyPomeranian: alright which one of you fuckers made Deku cry?!

Daddy Issues: Uraraka did it!

Hard as a R(c)ock: 100%  
  
Airpods: Yep!

Iida: indeed it was Uraraka-san

Uravity: gee thanks for throwing me under the bus guys

Daddy Issues: You’re welcome 

-BlastyPomeranian has logged off-

Hard as a R(c)ock: Ohhhh shit he just left his room...

Uravity: i’m not in my room...

Daddy Issues: where you @ doe?

Uravity: Todoroki stop...

Daddy Issues: you no fun at all

Uravity: fucking hell...

\- Uravity changed “Iida” to “Sanic” -

(A/N: I got tired of the bold so yea...)

Sanic: whyyy

Uravity: Cause i can...and my last wish before i die...

Airpods: ohhhh yeah... you might wanna leave Tsu’s room...

Uravity: why?

Airpods: your location has been leaked!

Uravity: by whom?!

Airpods: Izu did it...

Uravity: O-O

Uravity: excuse me for this...

Uravity: IZUKU MIDORIYA!! GET YOUR BROCCOLI ASS IN THE CHAT!

\- BoNeS WhO?? has logged on -

BoNeS WhO??: wut?

Uravity: How dare thou leak my location?!

BoNeS WhO??: shouldn’t have made me cry Ò~Ó

BoNeS WhO??: you’re now sleeping on the couch tomorrow as well

Uravity: ÒoÓ. I will murder thou

BoNeS WhO??: 🖕

Uravity: no thanks

Daddy Issues: calm down you two!

BoNeS WhO??: I’M COMING FOR YOU URARAKA!

Uravity: COME AT ME BRO!

Daddy Issues: @BlastyPomeranian get yo mans...

-BlastyPomeranian has logged on-

BlastyPomeranian: Nah, i’m too tired...I’ll scold him later...

Daddy Issues: if ya don’t fuck him by then

BlastyPomeranian: i won’t

BlastyPomeranian: too drained from earlier’s session...

Daddy Issues: aight then

Uravity: um guys?

Daddy Issues: ?

Uravity: i did something bad...

BlastyPomeranian: What did you do? -_-

Uravity: i used my quirk on Deku-kun and when i released him... he kinda... might have gotten stuck in a tree...and i can’t get him down...he’s also out cold...

BlastyPomeranian: DAMMIT ROUND FACE!

Uravity: T-T i didn’t mean to do it...

Iida: Uraraka...this is unacceptable young lady

Uravity: but babe...

Uravity: Oh shit...

Iida: welp

Daddy Issues: Yes! My shipppp!!!

Iida: crap...

Kermit goes Kero: and i oop-

BlastyPomeranian: get that Vsco shit outta this chat!


	5. Chapter 5: A talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class has a talk with our couples here

Airpods: so? How long have you two been dating Iida and Uraraka?

Uravity: 1 month...

Daddy Issues: You two my gay friends...

BoNeS WhO??: 2 months...

Airpods: @BlastyPomeranian how did you two start dating and you too @Sanic

Sanic: nothing special really...we started dating during the beach trip...after the huge bonfire we both stayed back to clean up. Then i asked her out and here we are.

BlastyPomeranian: Izu and I started dating just after our fight, while on house arrest. Nothing too big or flashy. Just a simple,”will you go out with me”?   
  


BoNeS WhO??: The atmosphere was bleaker than Todoroki’s social life

Daddy Issues: I’m hurt by that Midoriya

Uravity: Kinda true tho ngl

Daddy Issues: T-T i feel attacked

BoNeS WhO??: Welcome to the club

Daddy Issues: we will now start a club for attacked peeps, who else been @ bro?

Uravity: T-T i nearly died yesterday, may i join?

BoNeS WhO??: Yesh

BlastyPomeranian: What the hell is happening?

Airpods: Idk

BoNeS WhO??: welp i must depart from you all, i have to serve my time

Uravity: ?

Daddy Issues: caught by Nezu

BoNeS WhO??:yep  
  
Uravity: ? I’m confused

Daddy Issues: might i ask for permission to speak?

BlastyPomeranian: sure but when we leave to save some of the embarassment...

Daddy Issues: that’s the nicest thing i have ever heard from him...

-BoNeS WhO?? And BlastyPomeranian have logged off-

Uravity: ok now spill

Daddy Issues: They were caught fucking again by Principal Nezu

Uravity: they do this regularly

Daddy Issues: but the issues was. They were fucking at ground beta...

Uravity: i’m positive now that those two are rabbits man

Discount Mall Pikachu: i question what was the punishment??

Daddy Issues: they have to clean the entire gym inside out until it’s spotless

Uravity: damn...

Airpods: well shit...

Edgy Bourgeoisie: welp

\- A few hours later -

-BoNeS WhO?? And BlastyPomeranian have logged on-

Uravity: @Sanic wanna grab a coffee later?

Sanic: Sure

BoNeS WhO??: what’s up hoes

Uravity: i’m not a hoe

Uravity: that’s Mina

Cotton Candy: staph hoesposing me!

Uravity: nah

Kermit goes Kero: O>O how was your torture?

BoNeS WhO??: hellish

Uravity: how do you know about it Tsu-chan

Kermit goes Kero: i call it chat stalking

Daddy Issues: beats me i was in the office to hear the scolding

Daddy Issues: and oh man lemme tell you i nearly pissed myself from laughing

BoNeS WhO??: Not funny Ò^Ó

Daddy Issues: not my fault ya got caught screwing around 


	6. Chapter 6: Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A plays Truth or Dare
> 
> Who’s darkest secrets will be revealed
> 
> There’s a catch if you back out
> 
> (Mina planned this)

“Welcome guys”, said Mina. The class was in the common room cause Mina had a game planned for tonight.

”What are we playing?”, asked Izuku as he was snuggly seated in Bakugo’s lap. “Truth or Dare!”, the pink girl exclaimed, with a smirk. The greenette gulped.   
  


“There’s a catch as well”, she explained. “If you back out you have to either take a sip from one of these shots or strip a piece of clothing”, she grinned. The whole class practically turned white in fear for what Mina had in store. 

She asked,” Is everyone clear of the rules”? The class nodded in unison. “Alrighty. Then let the game begin!”, she cheered.

”Todoroki, truth or dare?”, asked Uraraka.”Hit me up with a dare!”, the heterochromia piped up. “I dare you to show us your undies”, the brunette responded without a subtle hint of regret.   
Todoroki let out a heavy sigh of defeat and dropped his pants. “Hahaha!!”, the class erupted in laughter at the sight Shoto Todoroki, the son of endeavor, wearing bunny underwear.   
  


The teen pulled up his pants and hung his head low, embarrassed.”BakuBro truth or dare?”, Kirishima asked. “I’m going with a truth for the time being”, the ash blonde spoke up. “What is your hobby?”, the red head asked, drawing away from the topic of his relationship.

”I spend my time cooking”, Bakugo said without a hint of emotion.”Uraraka truth or dare”, piped up Izuku.”Dare!”, the pink cheeked girl chirped. “ I dare you to sit in Iida’s lap for the rest of the game”, the green haired teen said bluntly. The girl got up and moved across the room, seating herself in Iida’s lap. This earned a snicker from Izuku. “It’s on Izuku”, she retorted. He only rolled his eyes.

\- 1 hour later-

There had been a lot of truths and dares but so far the only ones who had stripped down were Kaminari and Todoroki and the others had passed out on shots and that only left Izuku and Uraraka.

”Izu truth or dare!”, Uraraka chimed in.”Truth”, he replied. “How many times have you and your little boyfriend over there been caught in the act”, she asked boldly. “3. Once by Nezu and twice by Aizawa. At Ground beta and twice in a classroom”, the freckled boy stated boldly. “Fuck this”, the brunette claimed, drinking another shot and passing out.

”Well shit”, they are gonna have hella bad hangovers in the morning”, he said, looking around and leaving to go to his dorm, having remained sober that night and only removed his shirt.


	7. Chapter 7: All Might?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovers get caught again

Uravity: @BoNeS WhO??

BoNeS WhO??: yea?

Uravity: why did i see you and Bakugo cleaning erasers just a few minutes ago?

Daddy Issues: All Might...

BoNeS WhO??: Yeahhhh....

Uravity: oh do tell this story...

BoNeS WhO??: Oh Author Chan~  
  
Author Chan: what is it Izuku?

BoNeS WhO??: Mind telling the lovely readers this story?

Author Chan: i don’t mind at all ^^  
—————————————————————

“Young Todoroki?”, questioned All Might. “Yes?”, the heterochromia teen replied. “ Have you seen young Midoriya? I need to talk to him about something”, the skeletal man asked subtly.   
  


“I think he went to the arena last time i saw him”, the dual haired teen answered with no emotion. “ Thank you”, Toshinori bowed and walked off.”No problem”, Shoto responded.

Sudden realization hit the young male. “Oh Shit! I forgot Midoriya was with Bakugo...they are fucked. Literally...”, he panicked.   
  


\- meanwhile -

A...Ah~ K...Ka- HaaHhh!!~”, Izuku screamed, whilst riding his boyfriend with great skill. “ Hngh~ Y...You l..like that...ngh... don’t you D...Deku~”, the blonde spoke, a hint of lust in his tone. “Y...yes Ka...Ah~...Kacchan~”, the greenette moaned. “ Ah Ah Ah~ What’s my name Kitten?~”, Katsuki whispered huskily into his ear.   
  


“ Ah~s...sorry Daddy~”, the latter spoke quietly, but just loud enough for the other male to hear him.”Good job baby boy~”, he praised. All of a sudden the blonde male gripped the smaller boy’s hips and slammed him down, reaching deeper into him. “Daddy!!~”, screamed Izuku.”Please...”, he begged. “Please what baby? Tell daddy what you want~”Katsuki said.

”M...More...Ah~....I w...want more~”, the green haired boy cried out. “Since you begged so nicely, you’ll get what you want~”, the taller male explained. He held a tight grip onto his waist and thrusted upwards, hitting Izuku’s prostate, which made him see stars. “Ah~ D...Daddy~ g...good!!~”, he screamed. “Ah f...fuck baby~ You’re so damn tight!~just making me wanna cum right now~“, Bakugo stated. “K...kac...Kacchan!!~ I...I’m close!!~”, he exclaimed. “M...Me too bunny...we can do it together!!~”, the blonde teen retorted.

All of the sudden, All Might walked in in his skeletal form. “Young Midori-“, the hero froze. He left and came back in his muscle form. “Young Midoriya!”, he bellowed, voice booming across the arena.

The two teens froze. “A...All Might?!”, Izuku spoke, in utter shock. “ It’s not what it l...looks like...!”, he stuttered. “Pretty sure it is. Given the fact that young Bakugo hasn’t, how do i say it? Pulled out yet.”, Toshinori stated bluntly.   
  


Out of nowhere, the overwhelming pressure and build up of lust had reached it’s peak and both boys came at the same time. Their bodies trembled. Izuku fell over onto the male under him. Chest to chest, they lay there, sweating and panting.   
  


Remembering All Might was there they scrambled and got their clothes back on.   
  


All Might, on the other hand, just stood there frozen. ” What have i just witnessed....?”, he asked himself.

—————————————————————

BoNeS WhO??: Thank you Author Chan~  
  
Author Chan: no prob

Uravity: some story...

BoNeS WhO??: yeaaa and so... here we are cleaning erasers...

Uravity: how’s Bakugo taking it?

BoNeS WhO??: Oh he blew up two...but not bad..

Uravity: ok...

BoNeS WhO??: Ttyl when i’m done

Daddy Issues: Aight


	8. Chapter 8: vine quotes and Japan’s Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class discusses vines and quote random things they heard
> 
> Kaminari is meme king
> 
> The class fawns over Deku

Discount Mall Pikachu: guys i have a question

BoNeS WhO??: What is it now -_-

Discount Mall Pikachu: ok first off, rude

Discount: second i have to ask what is your favorite vines?

BoNeS: Why?

Discount Mall Pikachu: cuz why not?

Hard as a R(c)ock: well mine is “ Hi. Welcome to Chilis”

BlastyPomeranian: mine is “Road Work Ahead”. “Yeah i sure hope it does”

BoNeS WhO??: same here

Uravity: ÕwÕ

BoNeS WhO??: Ocha i can feel your fangirling through my screen

Uravity: sorry ÓwÒ”

Edgy Bourgeoisie: i’m pretty sure the rest of us don’t want to do this...

Octoboi: i agree

BoNeS WhO??: OwO.what’s this i see? the bird speaks and octo agrees

BlastyPomeranian: Deku. If you ever rhyme again. I will personally knock down your door and fuck you senseless 

BoNeS WhO??: no thanks. My bones already break and hurt 24/7 i need to be able to feel my lower back and be able to sit

Uravity: damn...is it bad that i find a passive aggressive deku kind of hot?

Mamamomo: no

Airpods: i mean he is hot tho... if i weren’t a lesbian i’d totally tap that

Kermit goes Kero: have you seen his ass tho??

Cotton Candy: hells yeah!

BoNeS WhO??: still here ya know...

Cotton Candy: it’s not a lie mido. You truly have a fat ass

Uravity: instead of “Deku” as your hero name it should be “Japan’s Ass” cuz damn boi... you thicc asf

BlastyPomeranian: i’ll have to agree with these bitches on that

Uravity: Bakugo got lucky 

Airpods: super lucky

Discount mall Pikachu: ok ok... we get it... Mido’s hot but how about we just quote random shit we’ve heard that’s funny

Uravity: sure bit first...

-Uravity changed “BoNeS WhO??” To “Japan’s Ass”-

Japan’s Ass: fuck you

Uravity: no thanks i have a boyfriend

Japan’s Ass: @Sanic come get yo fucking girl before i detroit smash her to canada!

Sanic: ->\- i got dis

Uravity: O-O he’s knocking on my door. What do i dooooo????

Why Vape when you can Tape: Kill yourself

Uravity: sounds fun

Japan’s Ass: Ochaco No!

Uravity: Ochaco Yes!

Uravity: death sounds more fun than school anyways

Airpods: that’s upsetti spaghetti

MamaMomo: Jirou...please

Airpods: sorry

Hard as a R(c)ock: ok anyways... quote time!!

Daddy Issues: me first “I don’t get paid enough to deal with horny teens” -Mr.Aizawa

Japan’s Ass: “Do YoUr FuCkInG HoMeWoRk BeFoRe YoU FuCk YoUr BoYfRiEnD YoU BrAt! *throws spatula* ” -Mrs. Mitsuki

BlastyPomeranian: ....

Daddy Issues: explain?

BlastyPomeranian: Deku was over at my place to hang out or some shit and then somehow things get a little “heated” and my mom nearly breaks the door off it’s hinges and starts screaming at me and throws a damn spatula at me

Daddy Issues: Oof...

Uravity: my turn. “FIGHT ME YOU COWARD” -Shinsou

Kermit goes Kero: “Sharky is not under your control anymore. Because Sharky is a free elf” -Kirishima

Hard as a R(c)ock: ok so i was on the phone with my mom and she was trying to tell me what to do when we were moving into the dorms

Sanic: Ok

Airpods: “ Why is there white stuff on desk no.18” -Nezu to Aizawa

Daddy Issues: O>O 

Japan’s Ass: ....

BlastyPomeranian: ....

Daddy Issues: ->\- these two forgot to clean up after themselves

Uravity: :|

Japan’s Ass: i give up on life...

Japan’s Ass: it’s been fun God

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
